Let's Play a Game
by XxKENZIXVEXxX
Summary: What happens when Kenzi suggest to play a little innocent game with Vex will it all be just Fun and Games or will it turn into something more? This story is written by my sister had to resubmit it though made a few changes
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Lost Girl and well if I did Vex and Kenzi would already be together

Kenzi's Pov

"Hey V-Man want to play a game with me?" she said turning and smiling at the depressed Mesmer.

"Humph." He looked up at her and then faced away from her

Vex has lived with her and Bo for a while after bo saved his ass from these Fae called Red Caps so he could help us with the Garuda and well he was actually a big help but he hurt his arm in the process really badly and ever since he hasn't been able to use his powers and it has made him really depressed but even after all the stuff he has done in the past Kenzi has grown quite found of our dear Vex.

"Well do want to or are you afraid." She said with a smirk

"well it depends what do you have in mind." He said while sitting down next to her on the couch

She smiled at him as he sat down "I was thinking we take this maker here and play a game where we write something on each other or draw if you want to?" she while grabbing a maker

"Anything we want no matter what and anywhere" he said with a smirk

Vex's Pov

Kenzi is a very interesting human. She is stronger than any of the other humans he has met in his life she also is very cute I just love it when she makes her witty come backs toward me she seems very proud of herself. I really hate she is human cause due to the law no Fae is allowed to be with a human for too long and is shunned on if he or she chooses the human over his or her clan. Not that he wouldn't even attempt to have sex with her or any kind of relationship with her but if he did he would be putting her life in danger so it is best to not.

"Yep so let's begin" she grabbed the maker "Okay now take off your shirt"

Vex looked at her with a suspicious look "Oh come on don't tell me our dear little mesmer is embarrassed of his body?" she smirked at him

With that said Vex took off his shirt and placed it on the ground "There." he said while smiling at the little human

Kenzi couldn't help but stare at his chest she shook her head and started to write on his chest "_Kenzi's Little Mesmer Bitch" _near his shoulder

Vex saw it and smiled "Keep wishing you, okay give me the maker and take off you jacket." Kenzi took off her jacket and smiled cause she could where Vex's eyes were trailing off too

He uncapped the maker and wrote on her chest "_Vex's Little Kitty-Cat."_ she looked at and was confused until she remembered her nickname when she lived on the streets damn you Bo you told Vex my nickname

"My turn." she started to write right above the him of his pants Vex's stomach started to turn Kenzi looked up him and he looked down at her damn she was so cute looking up at him like that she looked so innocent

"Hey Vex are you okay?" she said as she started to sit up

"Yes love I'm fine." he said as he gripped her chin and lowered his head where their eyes were even with each other he looked her in the eyes for while before he put his lips on her's.

Her eyes widened Vex was kissing her and man was he really good at it too. She wrapped her arms around his neck what in the world was coming over her. I mean this is Vex we're talking he's a Fae and a Dark Fae at that he is that one who tried to kill Bo twice and made Lu Ann kill her kids. Yet for some reason she couldn't help herself she wanted him as much as he wanted her. She lay down on the couch and he lay down on top of her. She pushed him away from her and looked up at him. He started to lean down and kiss again when put her finger on his lips.

"Vex what are we doing your Fae and I'm well human isn't this against the law?" She asked him.

Kenzi started to pull away from him she couldn't do this if she did she wouldn't be able to handle the fact that there wasn't going to be a tomorrow for them he pulled her back down onto the couch. Her eyes burned into his and everything within her wanted him hard on his back. He smiled down at her, his brown eyes deep and passionate, making her skin crawl and her blood run cold. "Not so fast love." And before she knew it his mouth was devouring hers. Without thought she responds to him as if on instinct. Vex pushes himself against her and she is held captive between him and the couch the moment is hot and fervent, she feels her body begin to warm as heat spreads over her like a wild-fire and before she knows it she's opening her mouth to allow his tongue accesses she couldn't recall a where time she had ever felt so hot she pushed him away again. "No… no no no." she mumbles as her hands touch her lips and she stares at him in horror at what she had just done. "This can't be happening, that didn't just happen." She said shaking her head. He smirks as he whips his mouth, "On the contrary love that bloody well did just happen." He smiles and licks his lips and she glares at him. "I hate you." She says before she can control her mouth.

"Screw you." She snaps as she looks up at him

"Screw me? Now there's an idea." He snaps back as he runs his hands along her inner thigh. "Go Screw yourself." She snaps again. "I bet you'd like that." He says. She slaps him hard and when he looks back down at her to face her and he is enraged. Vex hisses at her like an animal. "All of this anger saved for me? Tell me Kenzi why is it that you are so livid with me?" he asks holding her captive. Without responding Kenzi pushes against him, "Get off of me now." Vex begins to laugh at her failed attempts at getting free. She was strong but he was stronger, stronger than he looked. "Not until you answer me." He says. Kenzi looks into his eyes and he could see clearly she was afraid, but not by him, no never by him, she was afraid of herself or rather her actions that she can't seem to get under control whenever she is with him. "Oh the bitter life isn't for you darling, there are more fun physical ways of letting out your anger and well i would be more than honored than to help you release that anger ." He teases and once again he is kissing her as if he has every right to. Kenzi bites his bottom lip and shoves against his chest. "Get off!" she yells. Instead he just yanks her hair and kisses her like a starved man at a feast; slowly she loses herself into his sweet and lethal temptation. He was right; she wanted him, she wanted him like a woman wanted a man, sinfully and full heartedly, and she couldn't have him, They were not allowed to be together due the fact he was Fae and she was human and she hated him for that. Kenzi couldn't hold it in any longer, and though she'd rather be damned than say it out loud, she would allow herself this once to release herself in his arms. Sucking on his bottom lip she clutches onto him for dear life. Her hands are in his black hair clutching him to her as his mouth moves from her mouth to her neck. Vex sucks and nibbles lightly on her taunt flesh, leaving wet kisses from her neck down to her chest. He lifts her shirt off. She's wearing a purple bra and without hesitating he snaps that off too.

Heat starts to pool between her thighs and Kenzi knows she needs him now, pulling him by his hair she guides him to her mouth and they begin to French kiss as if they were lovers. His tongue is skillful and soft and she feels like she is glowing. Pulling him by his hair she breaks the kiss and begins to ravish his neck, sucking and biting hard around his collar. She hears him moan and her core quivers in want. Reaching down she unzips her jeans and he helps her pull it down and off right along with her boots. Just as fast as her clothes are disposed to the floor he is kissing her again, his hand reaching down and stroking her over her purple panties. Wasting no time she begins to unzip his pants he smirks as he allows her to undress him. Smoothly she releases him from his confides. Kenzi wraps her arms around his neck as their lips connect and her body bounces up and down. She feels like she is about to lose her mind as the sweetest feeling of pleasure fills her. She can feel him inside of her, thick against her inner walls. She started to moan even louder she didn't even care if Bo were to walk in right now all she cared about was Vex and how she has never felt so good before.

As the thrust got faster and harder she was reaching her climax and she could tell he was too Kenzi closes her eyes as bliss crashes through her; it was if hot lava had found its way through her veins. She was on fire; and Vex had engulfed her in his flame. Kenzi couldn't help the gasps and moans that escaped her mouth as he rocked her body into a shameless submission. She had never felt so fulfilled. He was magic between her legs. She knew that one night him wouldn't be satisfying she would need more from him. She needed more. And just as she was hitting her peak he rammed into her hard once more and her climax crashed down and over her. "Oh." She moaned. As he slowed his pace, coming down from the crash of his own climax he brings his lips down to hers, both of them breathing rapidly, their sweat mixing together. They didn't kiss; they simply stared into each other's eyes as they calmed down from their sex high. Keeping her eyes to herself she got up and reached out for a blanket and wrapped it around herself, she needed a shower because suddenly she felt well kinda dirty. He got dressed and he watched her head toward the bathroom.

"Kenzi." he shouted out to her as she turned her head to face him

"What did I just do…?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kenzi had trouble sleeping that night after what happened she couldn't believe she just had sex with Vex. All of sudden she heard someone coming up stairs and heading toward her room she stood up and grabbed her katana and was ready for whoever or whatever was about to come throught that door. The door opened Kenzi drew back the sword and stopped when she saw it was Bo.

"What the hell Kenzi." the succubus said while leaning back

"Sorry Bo i didn't know it was you i thought you were staying at Dyson's tonight?" she said has she sat the sword down and walked over to her bed and sat down along with her dear friend right beside her

"Yeah I was going to then he had to go because there was an accident and he had to go, sometimes I wish he could just take the freaking day off but no he has to be a honorable detective and not." Bo said while leaning back on Kenzi's headboard

Kenzi like Dyson but sometimes she just wants to cut off he stupid wang for some of the stuff he puts Bo Bo through she is an amazing person and deserves to treated good. She saw her friend scoot toward with a huge smile on her face like she knew something and if she knew Bo she knew exactly what Bo knew and what she wanted to know but she is going to play cool.

"What, Bo your staring at me and it is kinda creeping me out okay." kenzi said backing away from her giggigily friend but she just scooted toward again

"Ok spill you had sex i can see your sexual energy and it is off the scale and what really got me before i came up here Vex's was exactly the same as your's so tell did you have any fun while i was out?" she stated has she sat up strait and look at her friend with curious eyes

Damnit i forgot Bo could see sexual aura sometimes her a succubus a Fae who feeds off sexual chi gets kinda annoying. Exspecelly when she is interested in a guy and Bo tells her that he is only interested in one thing though it does save her from many almost one night stands which once might be fun but too many and you start to get a rep. Well there is no point in hiding it from her most likely Vex would spill out the details sooner or later so might as well tell Bo right now but only Bo fro right now not ready to get a lecture from Dyson about how he is Dark Fae and everything.

"Okay, first you have to promise if i tell anything you will not tell Dyson, Trick, Hale anyone promise." she looked at her friend with a very serious look

"I promise Kenz i want tell anyone okay." she said as she inched even closer to her friend

"Pinky promise." she said extending her pinky toward Bo

"Pinky promise." interlocking pinkies with kenzi "Okay what happened; how'd it happen; how was it..."

"Bo slow down okay i will tell you everything promise." cutting off her anxious friend "Okay it all started when i got home..."


End file.
